Transformers Prime: El lado oculto de Arcee
by Eagle Primecee
Summary: Arcee como segundo al mando del equipo Prime debe mantener sus sentimientos ocultos hacia su líder. Sin embargo encontrarse con su maestra Elita One cambiará su vida de una manera inesperada. (Versión corregida )


_Saludo a la comunidad Fanfiction, mi nombre es Eagle Primecee. Ingresé a la plataforma el 24 de Abril del 2014 con ésta historia que aparece en la sección Miscelánea de Libros. Tomé la decisión de corregirla en cuestión redacción porque cuando uno es principiante; iniciamos con ciertos "detalles". Aunque la versión original sigue en el fandom, espero sea de su agrado. Transformers no me pertenece._

* * *

 **TRANSFORMERS PRIME**

 _ **EL LADO OCULTO DE ARCEE**_

 _ **(Diario de Arcee)**_

 _ **Capítulo 1: Recuerdos, Encuentros y Sorpresas**_

 _ **Cuando los recuerdos toman vida.**_

En algún lugar del desierto de Jasper, el equipo Prime se preparaba como cada día a vigilar las actividades del planeta para evitar la amenaza decepticon. Sin embargo en una de las tantas habitaciones de la base Omega Uno se escuchaba el ruido de un teclado de cómputo. La velocidad con que se escuchaba el sonido era impresionante, unas manos delicadas escribían en el lenguaje cibertroniano información personal.

-Acceso autorizado, puede utilizar el dictado por voz- se escuchaba la voz programada de una computadora.

Quien estaba al frente de la computadora era sin duda una femme muy leal a su líder como a su equipo; sus manos dejaron de escribir y empezó a hablar en voz baja:

 _Bitácora 246, Segundo al mando:_

 _Ha transcurrido varios meses en que llegamos al planeta tierra, quizás para mí ha sido una experiencia muy constructiva; nunca imaginé que este planeta ofreciera diversidad de paisajes como la calidez que algunos humanos han tenido con nosotros. No es nada sencillo ser el brazo derecho del líder; me he cuestionado ¿por qué me eligió?_

La autobot hizo una pausa, por su mente pasaron recuerdos bellos y a la vez la pérdida de su compañero CliffJumper… volvió a continuar:

 _No entiendo ¿por qué Optimus confía en mí? En Cybertron la fama de Optimus Prime como líder inspiraba confianza en la comunidad autobot, pudo haber elegido como Segundo al mando a Bulkhead, a Ratchet o Bumblebe quienes han estado más cerca de él…. Solamente lo ví una vez en Cybertron en los consejos de guerra, en ese entonces él era la pareja de mi maestra Elita One… sin embargo la guerra con los decepticons nos han privado de nuestros seres queridos._

Una sensación de odio y tristeza rodearon a la autobot, sus ópticos daban la impresión de derramar algunas lágrimas… tragó saliva.

 _Desde la misión en el ártico, no he vuelto a ser la misma, sé de antemano: "no es correcto que un subordinado pueda sentir afecto por su superior"…_

 _Sin embargo, siento que éste planeta nos ha afectado a todos en algunos aspectos… ahora tengo que lidiar con esto: procurar estar con la mentalidad fría, vengar la muerte de Cliff y … procurar que mi líder no sufra más… daría lo que fuera por verlo feliz._

Con un suspiro terminó de dictar sus memorias. El programa reproducía en el lenguaje de Cybertron las palabras y podía leerse. Cuando la computadora terminó de reproducir la secuencia, enviaba un mensaje a la usuaria para que digitara la contraseña para proteger sus memorias… Arcee era una femme muy precavida, tecleaba cinco caracteres cibertronianos.

-¡Nadie sabrá mi sentir, no quiero ser una carga para el equipo!- Exclamó ella.

Una discusión se desarrollaba afuera de la habitación, lo cual originó que la femme apagara su computadora. El ruido era tal que se escuchaba hasta en la sala de control.

La autobot por medio de sus audios distinguía con precisión a quienes alteraron su privacidad.

¡Por favor Jack, ve el lado positivo de esta actividad!- Decía una voz muy aguda y entusiasta cuya fisonomía indicaba que provenía de Asia.

-¡Miko entiende! Los autobots nos necesitan. ¡No tenemos tiempo de salir de vacaciones!- Respondió Jack Darby como si fuese un padre a quien le piden permiso.

En la sala de control estaban Bulkhead y Ratchet observando la discusión cuando Arcee entró al lugar.

-¿Saben por qué Jack y Miko están discutiendo?- Preguntó irónicamente la autobot.

-Al parecer les dejaron la actividad de investigar un país y por lo que veo no es muy del agrado de Jack.- Respondió el médico.

-¡Por favor Arcee ¿puedes callarlos?! Me están alterando los sistemas- Insistió Bulkhead.

Con voz de mando y conciliadora, Arcee interrumpió la discusión.

Los jóvenes callaron, Jack tomó la palabra:

-Arcee, comprendo que el estudio sea importante… pero siento que no puedo adaptarme a esta tarea: ¡Imagínate! ¿Ir a investigar o leer sobre un país que no sé ni dónde está? ¡Por favor!

-Lo que pasa- Intervino Miko con intención - Nos dejaron investigar sobre el país de Bután, técnicamente está cerca de mi país natal… Bueno más bien colinda con Tïbet y el Himalaya. Jack piensa que será aburrido porque no hay mucha actividad como éste lado del planeta.

Una idea pasó por la mente de la autobot y pidió a Ratched que buscara al país de Buthán por la computadora y tal como Miko le había dicho colindaba con esas regiones.

-¿Dónde está el jefe?- Preguntó con voz de mando la autobot.

-Detectaron presencia decepticon en Sudamérica, Bumblebee y Raph lo acompañaron- Contestó Ratchet.

-Hay una expresión humana que dice: " _Si la montaña no viene a ti, entonces ve a la montaña._ " –

Sonrió con levedad la fémina

-Necesito que abras un portal terrestre a las coordenadas de Bután. Bulkhead vendrá con nosotros; por lo que veo, ¡es una zona de alto riesgo ideal para tu forma vehículo! - Habló la femme animadamente.

Todos los presentes se extrañaron de la actitud de Arcee, pero Miko apoyó la moción.

Ratchet activó el puente terrestre, el vehículo verde todo terreno y la motocicleta azul en compañía de los humanos partieron a Bután.

 **En aquella región del mundo**

El sonido del puente interrumpió la paz de aquel lugar, los vehículos y humanos salían de aquel espacio y contemplaban un paisaje muy distinto al desierto Jasper.

Bulckhead y Arcee se transformaron a su modo Robot; sus ópticos no podían dejar expresar cierta emoción. Bután era sin duda un lugar perdido y maravilloso: Montañas muy altas y un cielo transparente. Sin embargo, en el interior de Arcee, por medio de sus audios escuchaba el viento y en medio de aquel murmullo, una voz dulce la llamaba por su nombre.

¡Woow! ¡Sabía que no se iban a arrepentir amigos! - Habló Miko entusiasmada.

-Y ahora ¿qué?- Respondió Jack sin salir de su asombro.

-Me gustaría acompañar a los chicos a investigar, no sé qué opinas Arcee- Dijo Bulkhead pero la susodicha estaba "en otra dimensión".

-Tierra llamando a Arcee- Mencionó Miko imitando a los trabajadores de la NASA.

La autobot volvío en sí.

-Me parece buena idea Bulkhead. Siento curiosidad por explorar las montañas. - Mencionó.

Sin perder el tiempo se transformó en motocicleta y salió rumbo a las montañas más altas.

Los tres compañeros se quedaron pensando sobre esa actitud diferente de la femme.

Había recorrido varios kilómetros la femme topándose con caminos peligrosos: desfiladeros, precipicios, como a su vez de paisajes que parecían sacados de las leyendas orientales.

Sin embargo, en sus audios escuchaban que pronunciaban su nombre. Arcee procuraba ser asertiva pero por alguna razón como un niño pequeño tenía esa curiosidad, no le importaba si podría ser alguna trampa.

-¡Esa voz la he escuchado en alguna parte!- Exclamaba mientras aceleraba.

Repentinamente, durante su trayecto, no se percató de un desfiladero y salió del camino. Sin embargo; la guerra lo había hecho experta en sobrevivir y mientras caía se transformaba en el aire en su forma robot logrando aterrizar de una forma espectacular, digna de una guerrera.

Inmediatamente buscó la forma de comunicarse con sus compañeros pero había interferencia.

Una energía peculiar le guiaba a introducirse en una caverna.

El clima poco a poco descendía lo cual hizo que la autobot ingresara en ella.

Repentinamente, el interior empezó a iluminarse dejando ver una formación rocosa en forma de cristales similares al cuarzo pero en tamaño colosal lo que motivó a Arcee grabar su experiencia.

-La energía que veo es muy similar a la de mi spark. – Hizo una pequeña pausa mientras caminaba - Como si fuera parte del viejo Cybertron, pero en esta ocasión no es una energía oscura, es algo único. No despierta las bajas pasiones de poder…

Sus ideas se interrumpen cuando ve que el reflejo de luz y ese poder provienen de unos cristales observando que en el interior de ellos existe un universo alterno.

La voz que le llamaba se escucha con claridad.

-Bienvenida a este sitio amiga mía.

Arcee quien en toda su vida había demostrado ser valiente por primera vez cae de rodillas ante la imagen que proviene del cristal: Se apreciaba a una femme en color rosa con la insignia autobot.

¡Elita One! - Musitó la femme azul cromado.

 _ **Sacrificio por Amor**_

Los ópticos de Arcee no podían dar crédito a lo que veían. Elita One, la gran guerrera estaba con vida, o eso era lo que daba a entender. Sin embargo, era una emoción que no podía ser contenida en la autobot.

-¡Maestra Elita One!- Habló respetuosamente -Me da alegría encontrarla pero a la vez estoy confundida, su chispa se extinguió en Cybertron pero no entiendo ¿por qué su espíritu está en este planeta?

\- Por favor deja los protocolos Arcee- Respondió la femme en tono agradable -Es obvio que nosotros decimos ser una raza muy avanzada cuando el autor de lo creado va más allá. Todos somos energía y ésta no puede ser destruida. La Tierra tiene muchas sorpresas: no solamente se trata de energón, reliquias o armas. En el espacio donde estamos fue construido por la naturaleza y la energía del hombre.

Arcee admiraba mucho a Elita One; procuraba comprender sus palabras. Lo último que decía "energía del hombre" producía un eco en sus audios.

-Todas las razas -continuaba Elita - se enfocan en una sola dimensión, y en ocasiones el pensar que hay varias dimensiones pueden catalogarlo a uno de demente. Los que hemos "muerto" permanecemos vivos en una dimensión en común. Algún día tú, los humanos y nuestros compañeros estarán en este lugar más no ahora.

El lugar se iluminó y poco a poco miles de sparks de diferentes generaciones de cibertronianos tomaron forma. La autobot no podía dar crédito a lo que veía, sin embargo; encontró un rostro muy familiar que le sonreía:

¡CliffJumper! - Mencionó con asombro.

La femme rosada continúo:

-Cliff está con nosotros; viendo lo que ustedes hacen. Nos ha tocado estremecernos ante esta lucha cruel sintiendo la impotencia. Hablamos pero no nos escuchan… Sin embargo, tú, eres especial Arcee.

La femme azul contemplaba su alrededor, la energía se proyectaba con fuerza. En su mente volvían los recuerdos, como a su vez, la imagen de su líder aparecía tan clara y nítida.

"Cómo deseo que Optimus vea lo que mis ópticos contemplan en éste momento"- Pensaba Arcee.

Recordando sus últimas palabras que había escrito en esta mañana: _"Daría lo que fuera por verlo feliz"._

One, por otra parte, intuía lo que la autobot le iba a decir:

-Elita tengo una propuesta que hacerte: dices que la energía no se destruye, te ofrezco mi cuerpo para que lo uses.

Los ópticos de la femme azul cromado se reflejaba una decisión congruente y sin titubeos.

-Sé que como femme extrañas a Optimus Prime y quieres tener el contacto de sus manos, de su ser… así como la energía se transfiere, que mi spark se quede en este lugar sagrado. Eres mi maestra y mi amiga, te debo lo que soy.

Hubo un silencio.

Elita tomó la palabra.

-Es una propuesta muy arriesgada para ti. Te conozco: eres valiente como un Prime. –Sonrió - Acepto tu propuesta con la condición de guardar el secreto de todo lo que veas y escuches.

-¡Ellos te necesitan Elita! - Respondió valientemente Arcee.

Después que ambas femmes intercambiaron miradas, La femme rosada le pidió que tocara el cristal donde estaba su reflejo. Sin embargo le advirtió que esta transferencia podría causarle dolor y un gran éxtasis.

" _Todo sea por Optimus" –_ Pensó de nuevo Arcee.

La femme azul extendió su mano hacia el reflejo y una energía recorrió su cuerpo. Se escuchaban sus gemidos como si estuviera teniendo intimidad (o interfaz en el lenguaje transformer) sus gestos indicaban dolor como el inicio del éxtasis. La descarga terminó y un grito llegando al culmen sacudió aquel lugar.

Arcee podía ver como su cuerpo metálico estaba adquiriendo movimiento. Su chispa estaba al lado de su amigo CliffJumper como de sus ancestros. Por otro lado Elita sentía de nuevo lo que es estar dentro de un mecanismo.

Ambas femmes sonrieron.

Mientras tanto; Miko y Jack al igual que Bulckhead se preguntaban en donde podría estar Arcee. Jack presentía que algo malo le sucedió a su amiga. De repente se escuchaba un motor a toda velocidad y por los aires se veía como una silueta delicada se transformaba.

¡Arcee! - Exclamaron al unísono.

-¡¿Por qué no llamaste?!- Intervino Jack.

-No fue mi intención preocuparte Jack - Respondió la femme.

La voz de la autobot había cambiado. Jack y Miko se percataron pero Bulkhead sentía escalofrío, porque era evidente que él identificaba de quién se trataba. Para fortuna de ellos se abrió el puente terrestre. El autobot verde pidió que se adelantaran los jóvenes mientras miraba con sus ópticos a su compañera de armas.

-Bulkhead, amigo mío, si quisiera hacerte daño ya lo hubiera hecho. –Expresó con cortesía - Puedes decirle a los demás que mis circuitos vocales sufrieron modificaciones. Arcee está a salvo.

-Elita One… no soy bueno disimulando pero es una gran sorpresa. -Respondió titubeante el mech verde mientras ingresaban en el puente terrestre.

 _ **Un reencuentro al estilo Elita One**_

El portal terrestre conducía de nuevo a nuestros exploradores a la base: Bulkhead estaba nervioso. Por otra parte Miko y Jack comentaban en voz baja sobre el cambio de voz de Arcee, mientras tanto Elita One (al igual que su amiga femme azul) no habían previsto que tanto el comportamiento como su voz despertarían sospechas.

Un aire frío se colaba por la base. Y la adrenalina corría por las venas de Elita cuando vio de nuevo al ser que había amado con todas sus fuerza pero debía controlar sus impulsos.

"El intercambio de energía me permite tener acceso a la memoria de Arcee, aunque he visto los problemas en que el equipo se ha metido, conozco a cada uno de ellos, al igual que los humanos; aunque no veo al agente Fowler y a la madre de Jack" –Pensó ella.

-¿Se puede saber por qué demoraron?- Preguntó Optimus Prime con una voz que denotaba preocupación.

-No sé si Ratchet te comentó que fuimos a…- Respondió Miko.

-Si me lo dijo- Interrumpió Prime.

Los ópticos observaban a los dos mecanismos aunque en el fondo cuestionaba a Arcee.

-Optimus- Intervino en forma temblorosa Bulkhead -No lo tomes a mal, pero fue una gran experiencia: el lugar nos hace recordar a las primeras exploraciones que se hicieron en el universo...

-¡Ya entendí el punto Bulkhead! Volvió a interrumpir de forma tajante Optimus, cosa inusual en él. –¡El punto es que mi segundo al mando no respondió al llamado!

Elita One estaba nerviosa, pero su experiencia le había brindado ser asertiva, por algo había sido una gran femmebot. Para su buena fortuna Jack había comentado la inquietud de Arcee en explorar las montañas y cómo su voz había sido afectada.

Una murmuración característica Bumblebee se escuchó y Raph que estaba a su lado traducía:

-Bee pregunta que si es grave lo que tiene Arcee.- Habló Esquivel.

-No lo es- Respondió la femme disimulando su voz, -Gracias por preocuparse amigos.

Elita se acercó a Optimus; sus ópticos reflejaban ternura hacia él. Utilizó su mano para ponerla encima del pecho del gran mecha:

-Lamento lo ocurrido Pax, no volverá a pasar, veré a Ratchet- Ésta frase lo dijo con seguridad.

Optimus quedó sin palabras.

-¿Desde cuando Arcce te ha llamado Pax? – Cuestionó Jack

Prime no respondió.

-¡Otro que está en las nubes! Primero fue Arcee y ahora ¡¿tú?! – Comentó Miko sorprendida.

-Ese gesto es muy familiar, solamente había una persona que me llamaba Pax- respondió el mech -Me extraña que Arcee se haya tomado esa confianza.

El sonido de Bumblebee hizo que el Prime se concentrara en sus actividades. Era tarde para andarse con cuestionamientos.

No había pasado veinte minutos de aquella escena, cuando la sala de control estaba vacía, de nuevo apareció Elita One y buscó en la computadora la clave de acceso para un portal terrestre. Ratchet la acompañaba, aunque para él le resultaba increíble ver a su camarada "fallecida" en el cuerpo de su amiga Arcee.

-No me ha gustado mentirle a Prime y lo sabes Elita- Murmuraba el médico.

-Descuida amigo Ratchet; -Expresó con confianza – Conozco a Orion Pax. Es arriesgado, pero Arcee me dio esta oportunidad y voy a aprovecharla, para ello debo cambiar de vehículo. Nuestra amiga es muy veloz en combate cuerpo a cuerpo pero yo no me acostumbro a esa modalidad. ¡Mantén abierto el puente por treinta segundos y verás el cambio!

Ratchet seguía las indicaciones de la femme y el puente se abrió, de inmediato Elita aceleró a fondo.

¡¿Qué está ocurriendo Ratchet?! - Preguntó extrañado el Prime.

-Optimus, Arcee salió y volverá pronto- Habló el médico totalmente nervioso.

¡Cierra el portal inmediatamente Ratchet, es una orden! - El gran mech estaba enfadado.

"vamos Elita"- Pensó el mecha mientras cerraba el portal.

De repente el sonido de un motor acelerado irrumpió de forma espectacular en la sala de control… era un Ferrari color rojo.

-¡Arcee! - Se escuchó la voz del Prime totalmente enfadado.

-Comandante Prime- Se escuchó la voz de la femme con cierta autoridad. -Tengo entendido que nos toca práctica de tiro, ¿Qué le parece si lo desafío?

Ratchet estaba nervioso y Optimus no comprendía qué le pasaba a su subordinada, aunque esos gestos le hacían recordar mucho a la femme que había formado parte de su vida.

-El tiro no es tu fuerte Arcee.- Respondió el líder -Pero acepto tu desafío.

Sin esperar la transformación de la femme, Prime se adelanta a la sala de entrenamiento. En toda la base se difundió como pólvora el suceso.

-Extrañaba las emociones fuertes Ratchet, espero que aun tengan las armas que solía utilizar.

Esta frase lo decía la femme mientras se transformaba dando una apariencia no tan delicada pero lo hacían ver tal como lucía en vida.

La sala de tiro estaba al expectativa, el equipo Prime estaba presente. Optimus preparaba sus armas, aunque su retadora y Ratchet no aparecían.

\- "¿Qué le pasa a Arcee? No logro comprender"

Eran los cuestionamientos que al gran Prime le pasaban por la cabeza, cuando de repente una silueta de color rojo entraba a la sala de tiro.

Cuando Prime vio a la femme, no sabía si enfadarse o bofetear a su subordinada porque conocía el dolor que sentía al haber perdido a Elita One.

El sonido de una alarma de competencia se escuchó dando inicio al duelo. Ambos contendientes daban lo mejor de sí.

-Optimus, déjame decirte que te extrañé mucho, aunque más extraño llamarte Orion Pax- Mencionó la femme mientras tiraba.

-¡¿Qué te pasa Arcee?! ¡¿Quieres jugar con mis emociones?! – Cuestiontó el susodicho con enfado.

-Obviamente la guerra te ha herido mucho, pero no te preocupes, me conoces Prime; por cierto, Arcee te envía saludos. - Contestó Elita mientras corría al frente para disparar hacia los blancos móviles.

Optimus quedó en Shock haciéndole pronunciar el nombre de la femme que había amado. Sus dudas se aclararon cuando la vio disparar con precisión y sus movimientos en batalla. Prime no daba crédito a lo que veían sus ópticos: Elita One había regresado de la muerte para estar a su lado.

La práctica se detuvo y todo el mundo quedó mirando a los duelistas, Elita One con una sonrisa voltea hacia sus espectadores mirando de forma especial al líder autobot.

-¡Te gané Orion Pax… me siento en casa!

Una frase que la femme exclamaba con alegría.

* * *

 _Gracias por leer._

 _Eagle._


End file.
